Telecommunication network management refers to the activities, methods, procedures, and tools that pertain to the operation, administration, maintenance, and provisioning of telecommunication networked systems. These telecommunication networked systems include a number of interconnected telecommunication network elements which perform various functions including routing of messages, assisting in multimedia telephony among many others. Presently, telecommunication network traffic is increasing rapidly and accordingly, the number of telecommunication network elements also is increasing making the process of managing these telecommunication network elements extremely important and more challenging.
One of the most important challenging aspects of managing these telecommunication network elements is with managing any necessary upgrade, particularly any software upgrade. Unfortunately, some network telecommunication network elements are difficult to reach and as a result are missing important upgrades. Further, if an error does occur during an upgrade process, existing technologies are unable to automatically recover and implement the recovery plan.